Clopin et Alison : l'amour plus fort que la haine
by amanda-dream
Summary: Clopin fait un rencontre qui pourrait changer sa vie. Une jeune femme en difficulté va devoir se battre contre les lois de son père. Un couple va devoir vaincre ceux qui s'oppose à leur amour.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A cette heure matinale, tout est calme dans la capitale. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur la belle cité de Paris. Alors que quelques citoyens courageux installaient leur chariote pour le marché, d'autres venait d'ouvrir leurs yeux encore remplis de sommeil. . Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et annonçait une belle journée.

Le marché était déjà presque installé lorsqu'une foule de population se bousculait pour observer les produits des commerçants. Aux pieds des tours de Notre Dame, Clopin, un jeune personnage haut en couleurs, présentait un spectacle de marionnette pour les jeunes enfants. Cet homme était un bohémien très connu dans la ville et il était adoré des enfants contrairement aux parents. Les hommes comme lui étaient constamment présent et faisaient partie de la population pourtant ils n'étaient pas apprécié par les autres. Les gitans sont surveillés en permanence par la Garde Royale et en particulier par le Colonel Alexius.

L'homme à la tête de la Garde et le plus redouté par le peuple. Il ne l'avoue pas mais il éprouve une haine sans limite envers les gitans de Paris et est prêt à n'importe quoi pour les arrêter. Il est très réservé et discret sur son passé mais son regard rempli de noirceur peut laisser deviner qu'il n'a pas été joyeux.

Aux cotés de cet homme plutôt sombre nous pouvons trouver le capitaine de la Garde, Phoebus. Ce chevalier brave et fort avait vaincu, avec l'aide de Quasimodo, le sonneur de cloches, l'affreux juge Frollo et avait épousé la belle gitane Esméralda. Tous les deux vivaient heureux avec leur fils Zéphyr.

Les cloches annonçaient huit heures du matin. Quasimodo était toujours à l'heure. Il se balançait aux cordes qui faisaient retentir le beau tintement des cloches dans tout Paris. Quasimodo n'était sans doute pas le plus beau mais depuis la mort de Frollo et la rencontre de Madeleine, il était très heureux.

Tout semblait ce passer à merveille mais cela allait vite changer. En effet, la ville calme et paisible allait avoir de l'animation et une jeune femme allait changer beaucoup de choses dans la société. La haine d'un homme ne peut faire le bonheur de ses proches…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Rencontre imprévue

Le marché était plein à craquer ce matin, et comme chaque matin l'animation était présente. Jongleurs, musiciens, danseurs et plein d'autres déambulaient dans les rues. Esméralda, la belle gitane, dansait dans un coin a la sortie du marché pour récolter quelques pièces. A ses cotés, son fils, Zéphyr et Djali, la petite chèvre, battaient le rythme. Son mari, Phoebus, perché sur son cheval, Achille, ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner son regard de la foule pour l'admirer.

A la fin de sa danse, Zéphyr demanda à sa mère s'il pouvait aller se promener dans le marché, elle accepta a condition qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop et que Djali l'accompagne. Tout heureux le garçon s'en alla dans les allées du marché en trottinant. Il jouait avec une balle et regardait attentivement les étalages du marché, quand Djali lui prit sa petite balle et lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait jouer. La chèvre se mit à courir et Zéphyr partit à sa poursuite pour récupérer son jouet. Alors que le garçon courait dans les allées, il se cogna dans des jambes qui venaient d'apparaitre sur son chemin. Le choc violent, le renversa et Zéphyr tomba lourdement à terre. Le garçon, se remettant de sa chute, se frotta la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son obstacle. Il vit d'abord des bottes en cuir noir, puis il leva la tête et aperçut un doux regard se poser sur lui. Le visage de l'inconnu était caché par un foulard et par un chapeau, on ne voyait que de beaux yeux bleus. L'homme se mît accroupit devant l'enfant pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tout va bien mon garçon ? Demanda-t-il

Zéphyr avait trouvé la voix de l'inconnu étrangement aiguë. Il observa plus attentivement le curieux personnage et vit de longue mèche de cheveux bruns tomber sur ses épaules. Plus de doute, c'était une jeune femme.

- Euh, oui excusez-moi... Je ne regardais pas ou j'allais...

- Ça ne fait rien ! Répondit la jeune femme. Sous son foulard, il lui sembla qu'elle lui souriait.

Zéphyr regarda l'inconnue s'en aller. Djali le ramena a la réalité, il regarda la chèvre, haussa les épaule et repartit de bon cœur jouer avec son amie.

Esméralda venait d'achever son spectacle de danse, elle rejoignit, alors, son mari et son fils. Zéphyr était heureux mais les événements précédent le perturbait, il ne cessait de se demander s'il devait faire par de cette étrange rencontre a ses parents. Il se remémora les consigne de sa mère qui lui avait interdit de courir dans les rues et s'il parlait de ce personnage a son père, celui-ci n'hésiterais pas a se lancer a sa poursuite. Son père était très protecteur un peu trop du point de vu du jeune garçon. Il préféra garder le silence.

La petite famille savourait leur instant de tranquillité pour se promener le long des allées. Zéphyr remarqua que Clopin s'était installé sur la place de Notre-Dame pour donner un spectacle de marionnettes. Le garçon aimait Clopin, il le faisait beaucoup rire et il ne voulait manquer aucune de ses représentations. Il supplia ses parents pour regarder les marionnettes et ils acceptèrent. Alors que les enfants riaient aux éclats devant les clowneries de Clopin, un homme se mit à hurler : « A la garde ! ». Toute la population était effrayée. Phoebus se précipita vers les cris mais il était déjà trop tard, il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir un silhouette mince vêtue d'une cape volant au vent. Phoebus alla voir son général pour recevoir ses ordres, celui-ci ordonna de faire rentrer les civils et de fouiller la ville. Le capitaine sauta sur le dos d'Achille, il s'arrêta devant sa femme et son fil.

- Allez vous mettre à l'abri, je reviens vite.

Esméralda pris son enfant dans les bras et rentra. Toute la populace en fit de même. Il ne restait plus personnes dans les rues mis à part des soldats qui fouillaient les moindres recoins.

Clopin, lui aussi, rentra en trainant des pieds. Pour lui s'était une journée sans bénéfice. Frustré et perdu dans ses pensées, il frappa dans un caillou qui trainait là. En face, l'étrange individu essayait de fuir aux soldats qui se trouvaient à ses trousses. Tout deux regardant ailleurs, la collision était inévitable. Ils se percutèrent et tombèrent à terre sous la force du choc. Clopin se redressa en se massant le crâne, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il allait réprimander son interlocuteur quand il vit à qui il avait à faire. Lors de sa chute, le curieux personnage avait perdu son foulard ainsi que sa cape dévoilant enfin sa véritable identité. Clopin n'en revenait pas, c'était une jeune femme que l'ont poursuivait.

« Ca alors ! Que ce passe-t-il ? C'est vous qu'il cherche ? demanda Clopin pour brisé la glace alors qu'il connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

- Je vous en supplie ! Je n'ai rien fait, ils vont me rattraper ! Il faut que je me sauve ! Déclara la jeune femme paniquée. »

Alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires éparpillées au sol, Clopin eut un élan de sympathie pour cette inconnue. Il voulait l'aider. Il lui prit la main gentiment. Surprise la jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux, elle avait vraiment l'air effrayée.

« - Suivez moi, je vais vous emmener dans un endroit sur.

- Mais où ?

- A Notre-Dame. »

Ils se mirent à courir main dans la main pour échapper à la garde. Une fois dans la cathédrale, ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et s'adossèrent dessus pour reprendre leur souffle. Clopin observa la jeune femme a ses cotés, elle avait un léger sourire amuser.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Oh ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru si vite !

Elle se redressa et se plaça devant Clopin pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Merci, merci infiniment !

- Oh… Ce… ce n'est rien ! Venez vous reposer, je connais un endroit ou nous seront en sécurité.

Clopin l'emmena en haut de la cathédrale, tout en haut de la tour. Il frappa à la porte et Madeleine ouvrit. Clopin lui demanda s'il pouvait rester un moment et elle accepta avec plaisir.

Quasimodo venait d'arriver et était impatient de savoir ce qui amenait Clopin ici. Celui-ci s'assura que la jeune femme était bien installée et commença à résumer la situation et insista la jeune femme à en dire plus a son sujet.


End file.
